


Продлевает жизнь

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Football RPF, Merlin (TV), Multi-Fandom, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Подборки однаждиков и анекдотов, юмористические ваншоты по разным фандомам.





	1. Как футболисты «Челси» хотели бы испытывать оргазм? (футбол, Челси)

Джон Терри. По полтора часа хотя бы раз в неделю.

Фрэнк Лэмпард. Среда, суббота — с 12:00 до 22:00, воскресенье — с 14:30 до 14:45. Не зануда. 

Росс Тёрнбулл. Испытывал гибридный самолет, лекарство от бешенства и терпение фанатов. Оргазм не испытывал.

Эшли Коул. Открыт для любых предложений.

Гэри Кэйхилл. Со львами, лучше всего — с тремя. Когтей, зубов и плеч Джо Харта не боится.

Хуан Мата. С другим человеком, потому что самого и так устраивает, но друзья уже смеются.

Бранислав Иванович. С подачи Азара.

Эден Азар. С тремя-четырьмя предложениями от топ-клубов и миллионом фолловеров в твиттере. Для усиления ощущений всем откажет.

Фернандо Торрес. Почувствует в вопросе издевку, очень обидится и уйдет.

Рамирес. Медленнее, чтобы хоть что-то понять и запомнить.

Паулу Феррейра. Ему и так хорошо.

Райан Бертранд. Как Эшли Коул, а еще лучше — вместе с ним.

Энрике Илариу. Самураи не жгут, они выше этого.

Виктор Мозес. В сине-гранатовой футболке, под пирамидами, с Йосси Бенаюном (Таля Бен Хаима не предлагать).

Ориоль Ромеу. Получив [в подарок от Аспиликуэты](http://comeonblues.tumblr.com/post/32257586703).

Сесар Аспиликуэта. Как большой.

Марко Марин. За пределами стола физиотерапевта.

Флоран Малуда. С основой, конечно, интереснее, зато с дублем — чаще!

Дэниэл Старридж. Чаще, дольше и дороже всех! Или хотя бы Фернандо Торреса.

Давид Луис. С песнями, танцами, сборной Бразилии, перед зеркалом, с селфи для Инстраграма, наслаждаясь жизнью! Бог велик!.. О чем был вопрос?

Оскар. ЧТО?

Джон Оби Микель. Гы-гы, лол, абырвалг!

Сэм Хатчинсон. Дома.

Петр Чех. Вопрос не в том, как хочет он, вопрос в том, как он доставит его вам.


	2. Как футболисты «Челси» хотели бы испытывать оргазм? (футбол, Челси)

Однажды [Петр Чех сказал](http://comeonblues.tumblr.com/post/34486656053):  
— Здравствуйте, я Энрике Илариу Мейрелеш Сампайо.  
— Ух ты, я еще и Мейрелеш Сампайо! — восхитился Энрике Илариу, забыв, что он Джамал Блэкмен.

* * *

Однажды сэр Алекс решил устроить Жозе Моуринью свидание: взял билеты на последний сеанс, выкупив весь зал, а чтобы было романтичней, Жозе не пригласил. Но тот все равно пришел.  
Через полтора часа сэр Алекс так и не понял, откуда в фильме про футбол так много пидорасов. Жозе вообще на экран не смотрел. У него был САФ-момент.

* * *

Однажды Джон Терри познакомил Райана Бертранда с Эшли Коулом.  
— Я люблю вас, — сходу признался Райан.  
— А знаешь, я смогу с этим жить, — задумчиво сообщил Эшли Джону.  
И стал жить с этим Райаном.

* * *

Однажды Мокко познакомила двух мудаков.  
— Я тебя знаю? — поинтересовался Барош, отрывая голову от подушки.  
— Причем сразу в библейском смысле, — хохотнул Коулмэн.  
Барош ни хуя не понял.

* * *

Однажды на «Олд Траффорд» приехал «Челси» с каким-то там своим очередным. Страшного, лысого и толстого сэр Алекс слал лесом, но этого на стаканчик позвал — решил дать шанс, раз уж португалец.  
— Спасибо, но я не пью, — отказался рыжий.  
Сэр Алекс в сердцах сплюнул жвачку:  
— Да что ж вырастет из тебя после этого?!

* * *

Однажды Фрэнк Лэмпард позвонил Джону Терри.  
— Да, — сказал он.  
— Да? — уточнил Джон.  
— Да, — подтвердил Фрэнк.  
Отлично поговорили.

* * *

Однажды Чами познакомила двух итальянцев.  
— Я молодой, красивый, талантливый и от тебя без ума, — сказал Альберто.  
— У нас все будет хорошо, — заверил его Риккардо.  
В общем, все умерли. 


	3. Адекват никогда не был моей целью (футбол, АПЛ, разные)

Однажды сэр Алекс позвонил Жозе Моуринью.  
— Нет! — категорично сказал он и бросил трубку. Жозе тут же перезвонил.  
— Да? — с интересом переспросил он.  
— НЕТ! — гаркнул сэр Алекс на весь Кэррингтон. Стекло в форточке треснуло.  
— И я тебя тоже, — успокоил его Жозе.  
Так и жили.

* * *

Однажды Эшли Коул решил рассказать Фрэнку Лэмпарду о своей независимости.  
— Ну подумаешь, сплю с ним полгода, — говорил Эшли. — Еще через полгода и думать о нем забуду. Может, вообще женюсь.

Фрэнк так смеялся, что Еве пришлось поставить ему успокоительное.

* * *

Однажды Саломон Калу создал форум имени себя. Зарегистрировал несколько аккаунтов, всем поставил аватарки со своими фото, от всех написал: «Я люблю тебя, Саломон», «Я хочу от тебя детей», «Кому нужен Месси, когда есть Калу».

Утром проснулся Джон Оби Микель и всех забанил.

* * *

Однажды Роберто Ди Маттео и сэр Алекс Фергюсон решили [пообщаться с резервным арбитром](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/A6Xl0pICUAAa-RO.jpg:large).  
— Да у них уже заявлена другая замена! — орал сэр Алекс в правое ухо.  
— Да вы видите вообще, что на поле творится! — Роберто атаковал левое.  
«Господь, пастырь мой, — думал арбитр, — я ни в чем не буду нуждаться…»  
— А ты не перебивай старших! — сэр Алекс перенаправил свой «фен» на Роберто. На голове того не шевельнулся ни один волосок. Ферги взглянул с интересом.  
— Знаешь, а вот с тобой мы поладим, — миролюбиво сообщил он и вновь набрал побольше воздуха в легкие.

* * *

Однажды Фернандо Торрес сидел на скамье и мучился моральной дилеммой: если он пообещал Хуану завтра сводить его в «Баскин Роббинс», можно ли соврать об этом Лео, раз у Норы болит горло? Сзади Эшли Коул потянулся, чтобы наставить ему «рога», но едва его злокозненная рука приблизилась к торресовской голове, как ее окутали волны белой этики.  
«Мир во всем мире. Справедливость. Добро, — подумал Эшли, ужаснувшись. — Малиновое с кусочками чизкейка».

Вместо рогов получились [заячьи ушки](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/3/4/1/53411/76560766.jpg).

* * *

Однажды Фрэнк Лэмпард послал Андрэ Виллаш-Боаша на хуй. И Андрэ пошел. Территория была не огромная, за день обойти вполне реально, так что Андрэ далеко не ушел.  
Так и остался по соседству.

* * *

Однажды на забор вокруг «Стэмфорд Бридж» нанесли фотоизображения футболистов в натуральную величину, тогда фанаты взяли привычку его лизать, и забор заблестел. С тех пор про секрет блестящей лысины Роберто Ди Маттео уже никто не судачил. Так, разве что, иногда, в особо сверкающие дни, смотрели косо на Петра Чеха и вполголоса говорили:  
— Гляньте, мужики, а Чех-то наш опять нализался!

* * *

Однажды Марк Клаттенбург встал не с той ноги и вместо кофе принял… Принял.  
— Ты, — ткнул он пальцем, — плохой футболист. Смотри, какую задницу отъел. Иди приводи себя в форму. Да, вот прямо сейчас и иди. И ты иди. И животное с поля уведите, не по регламенту это. Эй, граждане, кто обезьянку потерял? А ты… Ты…  
На него смотрели чистые светлые глаза Хуана Маты.  
— Ты… — повторил Марк Клаттенбург, ничего не придумал и зарыдал. 


	4. Вкус, который все ждали: мятный карась (футбол, Азар/Оскар)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Анику, с любовью <3

Однажды Оскар давал интервью.   
— Мы все хотим делать вместе, — сообщил он. — Расти вместе, улучшаться вместе, побеждать вместе. Я, Хуан и Эден.

Эден Азар по-португальски не понимал, так что услышал только одно слово.  
«Он назвал меня по имени, — подумал Эден и против воли растрогался. — Я думал, они все только фамилию мою знают».

Хуан Мата, который тоже португальский знал весьма посредственно, расслышал другое слово.  
«Расти, — с восторгом подумал он. — РАСТИ!»

* * *

Однажды Оскар попросил Эдена присмотреть за [Милу](http://distilleryimage9.s3.amazonaws.com/8b5750b60d5711e29f5b22000a1fc2ca_7.jpg).  
— Покормишь ее в восемь, я уже насыпал в запасную миску, сколько надо, — объяснял он. — Сразу после этого выпусти ее в сад. Если она будет грустить, дай ей сухарик. Обычно мы даем по половинке, но смотри сам, если глаза будут очень грустные… — он вздохнул. — Хотя ты все равно не понимаешь, что я говорю. Вот, возьми тетрадку, я тут тебе все подробно нарисовал.  
Эден безмятежно улыбался.  
«Ничего-ничего, — думал он. — Посмотрим, как ты будешь сидеть с [Яннисом](http://selynakyle.tumblr.com/post/23505412596)».

* * *

Однажды Оскар поцеловал Эдена. Вот так запросто, наклонился и поцеловал.  
— Ты чего? — оторопел Эден.  
Оскар прижал голову к плечу и с забавной серьезностью пояснил:  
— Подумал, тебе может пригодиться.  
Какая от поцелуев могла быть польза, Эден не знал, ну да он и английский начал учить совсем недавно, так что, вероятно, просто не так понял. К тому же, какие поцелуи? Между ними было две женщины, один мальчик, одна годовалая ши-цу, половинка Хуана Маты, несколько сотен точных пасов и, что самое непреодолимое, Давид Луис. Но Оскар был милым, улыбчивым, решительным, и губы у него были сухие и теплые.  
— Не пригодится? — уточнил Оскар.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Эден, впервые за долгие годы не боясь показать искреннюю растерянность.  
— Тогда обратно заберу, — решил Оскар и поцеловал его снова.

* * *

Однажды Давид Луис проснулся и обнаружил, что он в постели не один. Одиноким он не бывал в принципе, его самого было много, как два, но сейчас в голове все еще плавали обрывки сна и ежевечерней мантры «Я защитник, я защитник», а прямо на него уставились четыре глаза.  
— Привет, — сказал Оскар. — Хорошо спал? Будешь чаю?  
— Буду, — ответил Давид, встряхнул кудрями и незаметно себя ущипнул. Видение не исчезло.  
— Тогда и нам сделай, ладно? — улыбнулся Оскар.  
— Бонитиньо, что за дела? — возмутился Давид. — Мой дом — твой дом, но две уличных собаки, котенок, голубь с перебитой лапкой, бездомный пьяница, а теперь еще и бельгийский джизер?  
— У тебя фотка Кака под подушкой, я же ничего не говорю, — пожал плечами Оскар. — А мы печенья принесли.  
— Это не фотка, а икона, — обиделся Давид.  
— А я всегда мечтал спать с медвежонком, — сказал Оскар, прижимая к себе Эдена покрепче. — А мне не дарили, — и они оба синхронно моргнули.

Полуголый Эден выглядел и впрямь уютным, наверное, обнимать его было приятно.

Давиду тоже понравилось.


	5. Трандуил и трандуить буду! (футбол, АПЛ, разные)

Однажды Ворд решил, что нет такого слова «Лэмпард», а есть только «ломбард». С тех пор фрэнкоджоновский секс приобрел оттенок ростовщичества. «Заложу самое дорогое, — решил Джон, который в те времена отчаянно нуждался. — Потом выкуплю». Спустя двенадцать лет он выпустил автобиографию под неофициальным названием: «Нельзя просто так взять и выкупить свой хуй».

* * *

Однажды Ориоль Ромеу решил [отметить совершеннолетие](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0NDhCMQXNlM) получением подарка от Сесара Аспиликуэты. И Сесар подарил. А потом подарил еще.  
— Пресвятая Дева Мария! — воскликнул Ориоль, получая подарок в третий раз.  
— Можешь называть меня просто Цезарь, — разрешил Аспиликуэта, не сбиваясь с ритма дарения.

* * *

Однажды Джон Терри запостил на Инстаграме попу Рианны. В стрингах. Потому что она была его любимой певицей и актрисой. В стрингах. «Кто ваша любимая актриса, Джон?» — бывалоча спрашивали его. «Мерил Стрип», — отвечал он. «А если в стрингах?» — «А, ну тогда, конечно, Рианна!»

К тому же, он был совсем не расист. Особенно в стрингах.

* * *

Однажды Эшли Коул, держа под ручки Райана Бертранда и Джоша Макихрэна, подошел к [педо-кафе «У Клоппа»](http://ampaseh.diary.ru/p184521238.htm). Сквозь стеклянную дверь был виден завсегдатай Арсен Венгер, а на самой двери висело объявление: «С мороженым, собаками и собственными няшами вход строго воспрещен!»  
— Пойдемте, мальчики, — бросил Эшли, разворачиваясь, — нас тут не хотят.  
— Эшли! — вскричал заметивший их Арсен, драматично простирая руки. — Вернись!

* * *

Однажды Роберто Ди Маттео узнал, что Нутелла способствует росту волос. Он, конечно, не поверил, но ему сказали, будто она помогает вне зависимости от того, веришь в это или нет.

В шоколадной пасте его прекрасная блестящая голова пробыла ровно минуту и двадцать секунд.  
— Говорят, от этого волосы растут, — проворчал он.  
— На языке волосяных луковиц нет, — успокоил его облизывающийся Петр Чех.

* * *

Однажды Паоло Ди Канио [признался](http://www.sports.ru/tribuna/blogs/england/363457.html), что у него два любимых тренера — Фабио Капелло и Харри Реднапп, потому что первый — великий тактик, а второй — умный и хитрый, хотя на тактику давно положил такой, какой его племянник только под залог берет.

* * *

~~Однажды~~ Время от времени Фрэнк Лэмпард звонил Стивену Джеррарду.  
— А папа дома? — спрашивал он у его старшей дочери. — А ты уже слышала дуэт с Ники Минаж? И как тебе?  
— Нет, — последовательно отвечала Лили-Элла. — Да. Ну, не знаю, не знаю, со Снуп Доггом мне нравился больше. А я стих написала, хочешь послушать? Прошла весна, настало лето, спасибо Джастину за это!

Счета за звонки в Ливерпуль приходили огромные. Со Стивом он так ни словом и не перебросился.

* * *

— Прикрой меня, — коротко бросает Лэмпс, и Джон встает у него за спиной, как вторая тень.

— Прикрой меня, — командует Эшли, и Райан заботливо набрасывает на него плед.

— Накрой меня! — капризничает Давид.  
— Да тебя уже и так кроет! — сонно бормочет Оскар с другой стороны кровати.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последний — неформат по мотивам анекдота от Вик и [этой картинки](http://i.imgur.com/Yx6N9.jpg).


	6. Где впишут икосаэдр? У нас в кубе! (футбол, АПЛ, разные)

Однажды на тактическом занятии Эшли Коул от скуки начал покусывать ухо сидящего рядом Райана Бертранда.  
— Ты все неправильно делаешь! — возмутился Фрэнк Лэмпард, который раз в месяц проводил мастер-классы по вылизыванию всего вокруг себя в радиусе двух метров, а, стоя на «точке», умывал не только вратаря, но и первые ряды трибуны. — Дай покажу!  
— Фрэнк, возьми пиздюлей, — неласково предложил Эшли.  
— Да зачем мне, — ответил Фрэнк. — У меня свои есть.  
— Ну, под залог возьми, — окрысился Эшли. — Мне говорили, ты берешь.

* * *

Однажды Роман Абрамович позвал в гости Андрея Шевченко, чтобы [из-под фейспалма](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcryiaq1aU1rqgnryo1_500.png) сказать:  
— Андрюха, ну что за пиздец, — и быть понятым без переводчика.  
Андрей Шевченко, рюмка водки и уволить кого-нибудь всегда помогали Роману поднять настроение.

* * *

Однажды Джон Терри увидел тест «Цвет твоей футболки + Объект слева от тебя = Твоё супер-геройское имя». К несчастью, одет он был в тренировочную форму. «Я Чёрный Эшли Коул», — написал он на Инстаграме. Антон Фердинанд так смеялся, что даже немного описался.

* * *

Однажды Роман Абрамович взял да и нанял Рафаэля Бенитеса. С тех пор все, от Клаудио Раньери до Роберто Ди Маттео, стали именоваться прерафаэлитами.

* * *

Однажды Эден Азар переходил в «Челси».  
— Только, должен вас предупредить, у них там зверинец, — предупредил его агент.  
Эден махнул рукой. Любой клуб, по его опыту, был тем еще зверинцем.  
— У некоторых бывают птички, рыбки, — не унимался агент. — А у них... жопа. Весит больше килограмма.  
Эден отчетливо вспомнил Бранислава Ивановича.  
— И они могут очень обидеться, если вы придете и скажете: «Фу, какая огромная жопа». Или откажетесь ее погладить.  
— Жопу? — убитым голосом уточнил Эден.  
— Жабу, — кивнул агент. — А вам что послышалось?

* * *

Однажды в Лондоне выпал снег. Днем было очень весело, можно было играть в снежки, но ночью становилось слишком холодно, и Джек Уилшер натягивал одеяло до самой макушки.  
Тео Уолкотт тоже мерз, поэтому натягивал Джека.

* * *

Однажды Джон Терри, отвернувшись от ворот, голосил на весь Кобхэм: «Он же промахнется! Промахнется! Мамочки, я не могу на это смотреть, ой-ёй-ёй!» — а Фрэнк пытался сосредоточиться и от злости хлестал себя языком по бокам и заднице. На замахе язык проходился и по чужим: коуловской — случайно, брановской — неизбежно.  
— Спасибо, — польщенно сказал Бранислав Иванович.  
«Ну вот и в душ идти не надо», — подумал Эшли Коул.

* * *

Однажды Рафаэль Бенитес сел писать стихи. «Бертранд любит Коула, Чеха любят все, — [написал он](http://valvel.diary.ru/p167537804.htm), — фаны любят Лэмпарда, я — люблю пожрать!»  
Потому что главное в поэзии — это не рифма, а чтобы шло от души. 


	7. Ты козлина, я скотина, с Днем святого Валентина! (футбол, АПЛ, разные)

Однажды Джон Терри пообещал Фрэнку Лэмпарду:  
— Я всегда буду защищать тебя, что бы ни случилось.  
— А я всегда буду тебя полузащищать, — растроганно ответил Фрэнк.  
— Аминь, — пробасил Петр Чех, стоявший между ними, и подопнул Джона, чтоб выводил уже команду из туннеля.

* * *

Однажды — очень давно, еще когда Фернандо Торрес не забивал только «Реал Мадриду» — Эшли Коул поссорился с Солом Кэмпбеллом.  
— Ноги моей больше не будет на твоих плечах! — возмущался Эшли.  
Но Сол, как ни странно, был готов рассмотреть другие варианты.

* * *

Однажды Хуан Мата звонил травмированному Ориолю Ромеу, чтобы оказать моральную поддержку:  
— Я буду твоими ногами! — обещал он. — Твоей родной матерью! Хотя бы твоим личным водителем! Я буду гулять твою собаку! Нету?.. Я куплю тебе собаку и буду ее выгуливать! Я… Прости, что? Разбудил? Я буду твоим будильником!

Около пяти утра Ориоль сказал, кем Хуан будет, если позвонит еще раз.

* * *

Однажды Давид Луис, от натуги закусив кончик языка, тренировал новую роспись. Фамилию менять ему не хотелось, но Давид Дрогба звучало по-супергеройски, к тому же кольцо он уже принял.

* * *

Однажды Эшли Коул пугал Райана Бертранда сказкой на ночь.  
— Лицом друг к другу. Без света. Под медленную музыку. И чтобы свечи и розовое вино.  
— Какое извращение! — восхитился Райан.  
— Обязательно попробуем, — согласился Эшли.

* * *

Однажды Эден Азар попал в затруднительную ситуацию.  
— Попроси вежливо, — посоветовал ему маленький Оскар на левом плече. — Скажи «пожалуйста». Скажи: «Ты ведь уже поиграл с мячиком, дай теперь мне поиграть».  
— Ногой будет быстрее, — подмигнул маленький Аспи с правого плеча.

К несчастью, Эден понимал только одного из них.

* * *

Однажды Хуан Мата спросил у Фернандо Торреса, кем же он станет по мнению Ориоля Ромеу.  
Фернандо тяжело вздохнул.  
— Дети, — сказал он, — дядя Хуан сказал очень, очень плохое слово. И сейчас пойдет мыть рот с мылом. Прости, Хуан, у нас дома строгие правила.

Мыло пахло, как руки Нандо.  
Да и на вкус оказалось не противным.

* * *

Однажды Юрий Дудь заявил, что остались еще в «Челси» футболисты, способные вставить пистон своему партнеру. И все футболисты «Челси» с ним согласились, хотя слово «пистон» услышал только Эшли Коул. 


	8. Морги продолжались вторую неделю (футбол, Натаниэль Чалоба)

Натаниэль Чалоба был хорошим мальчиком. Очень хорошим мальчиком.  
Что ж, он сам напросился.

* * *

— Джей Ти… Джон, тихо, — встревоженно зашептал Фрэнк, придавленный к косяку. — Мы тут не одни.  
— Вот как? — судя по голосу, Джона это лишь подзадоривало. Впрочем, судить можно было не только по голосу. — Игра с подглядыванием? Мне нравится.  
— Там Натаниэль, ты, придурок!  
— Чалоба? А ему есть восемнадцать? В смысле, в твоей фантазии… Просто хочу понять, насколько грязно мы играем. И с чего Эш дразнит нас старыми и скучными? С тобой не соскучишься, Лэмпси, — жарко прошептал он Фрэнку на ухо. Тот со вздохом сдался, надеясь, что ему показалось.  
Натаниэль, отступивший в темноту дверного проема, тоже очень надеялся, что все это ему только кажется.

* * *

— Со мной происходит кое-что странное, — озабоченно сказал Натаниэль. — Я постоянно натыкаюсь на людей, которые, как бы помягче… Которые трахаются. Но что хуже всего… Джош, ты вообще слышишь меня?  
— Продолжай, — милостиво отозвался Макихрэн, принимавший душ.  
— Что хуже всего, — продолжил Натаниэль, обнаружив, что звук воды почему-то не успокаивает, а наоборот, — я не помню, как я оказываюсь там. Может, я лунатик? Секс-лунатик? Что скажешь?  
— Не останавливайся, — попросил Джош, хватаясь за занавеску.  
— Это ты мне?  
— Да… Дадада…

В этот момент занавеска рухнула вместе с перекладиной.

— Здоров, Нэйт, — без тени смущения сказал голый Коннор Уикэм.  
— Привет, — кисло ответил Натаниэль. — Вот именно об этом я и…

* * *

— А это Глаз Лондона, — сказал Хуан. — Знаю, знаю, у меня уже кадров сто с ним, но я решил попробовать длинную выдержку. А это ты. Ну, ты и так видишь, чего я… Это Портобелло, это белка из Сент-Джеймсского парка, это просто кусок мостовой — тут камень похож на рожицу, смешной такой. Это наш шкафчик. Я специально прибрался! А это я даже не знаю, — Хуан почесал бороду. — Возможно, нос Сесара, но я не уверен.  
— Очень художественно, — одобрил Фернандо.  
— Простите, что спрашиваю, — вмешался Натаниэль, — это исключительно научный интерес, но… Между вами что-то намечается?  
— Да, — ответил Хуан.  
— Нет, — ответил Фернандо. — Подожди, Хуан, ты сказал «да»?

* * *

— Райан, золотце…  
«Ох, это нехорошо», — подумал Райан, внутренне подобравшись, но стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид, словно Эшли так к нему обращался каждый день.  
— Дорогой мой, — а вот два ласковых слова подряд означали неминуемую катастрофу, — изволь объяснить, что это?

Эшли жестом фокусника отдернул простыню.   
Натаниэль состроил виноватую гримасу и приветственно помахал рукой.

— А, ну это просто, — с облегчением ответил Райан. — Это Чалоба.  
— И как он тут оказался?  
— Должно быть, завалялся с молодежки.  
— И он здесь до сих пор, потому что?..  
— Не знаю, его спроси. Хочет дорасти до первой команды?  
— Ну что же, — тонко и чрезвычайно опасно улыбнулся Эшли, — добро пожаловать на скамейку.

* * *

— Такая жесть, — пробормотал Натаниэль, пытаясь подобрать достойные эпитеты для описания прошедшей ночи, но чем ярче перед мысленным взором вставали картины, тем меньше оставалось слов. — Такая жесть!  
— Гм, гм, — задумчиво ответил Джош, который ничуть не выглядел напуганным. — Хм-м. М-м-м… Они правда играют с оружием?  
— Что? Нет! Кто тебе такое сказал? По крайней мере, не при мне. Слава богу! — Натаниэль принялся за вторую пинту и заметил, что его друг подозрительно вцепился в стол. — О нет, ты что, опять?  
— Я уже за…кончил, — почти недрогнувшим голосом ответил Джош.

Из-под стола показалась кудрявая голова Джорджи Сэвилла.   
— Приветики, Нэйт! — сказал он, светло улыбаясь. — Ты что-то бледный!

* * *

Икер намеревался, как обычно, за утренней чашечкой кофе прочесть свежие татуировки Серхио, когда обнаружил на своей кухне темнокожего юнца.  
— Это еще что? — спросил он у Серхио, однако тот, с комфортом расположившийся на столе, тоже смотрел на гостя с недоумением.  
— Я Натаниэль, — вежливо представился мальчик, — я играю в «Челси». Послушайте, я просто побуду здесь, ладно? Так надо. Вы продолжайте, а я постою.  
— Что он говорит? — спросил Икер. — Ни слова не понимаю.  
— Кажется, он собирается стоять, — сказал Серхио, который немного знал английский. — И смотреть.  
— Такой маленький и такой испорченный, — неодобрительно цокнул языком Икер.  
— Ну, еще бы, — хмыкнул Серхио. — Он же из «Челси».

* * *

— Просто пас, понимаешь? Я хотел, чтоб ты забил гол. Но не имел в виду, что…  
— Нандо, — проникновенно ответил Хуан. — Ты отдал мне ключи от своей машины, от своего дома… Я отдал тебе ключи от моего сердца.  
— Иди домой, — вздохнул Фернандо.  
— Мы же живем вместе, — развел руками Хуан, регулярно забывающий, что у него давно своя квартира.  
— Считай меня старомодным, но я люблю жену.  
— Я тоже люблю твою жену! Олайя удивительная, вам так повезло встретить друг друга! А ваши дети! Я люблю вашу дочь, обожаю! И Лео…

Натаниэль, положив голову на скрещенные руки, спал. Это была самая утомительная прелюдия в его практике.

* * *

— И на этом все на сегодня, — объявил Эванс тоном старшего судмедэксперта. О’Ши оставил без внимания эту небольшую вольность, пусть побудет за главного, ему полезно. — Предлагаю отложить писанину на завтра и пойти домой.  
— Или, — сказал О’Ши, — можем отложить писанину на завтра, но никуда не идти.  
— И?..  
— И. Тебя что-то смущает?  
— Не-а, — легко сказал Эванс, потянувшись открыть двадцать четвертую ячейку, однако в ней оказалась отнюдь не смазка.  
— Почему труп без бирки? — вслух удивился Эванс. — И почему он… живой?  
— Что посторонние делают в морге? — сухо поинтересовался О’Ши.  
— Я есть во всех моргах, — обреченно произнес Натаниэль Чалоба. — И во всех больницах я тоже есть!

* * *

— Это нечестно! — Натаниэль почти кричал. — Почему я? Я вообще еще девственник! А все только и занимаются сексом, даже ты, особенно ты! Джош, — изменившимся, севшим голосом произнес он, — а что я тут делаю?

Макихрэн, сощурив глаза, молчал. Простыня на нем зашевелилась.  
— Хочешь журнальчик, Нэйт? — спросила она голосом Росса.   
Натаниэль покачал головой:  
— Серьезно, Джош?!  
— Ну что? — с вызовом переспросил тот. — Я подросток, у меня экспериментальная фаза! А у Росса, между прочим, огромный…  
— Боже, пожалуйста, скажи «рот», — запричитал Натаниэль. — Ой, нет! Лучше «нос». Фу, я такое подумал… Скажи «опыт»! Нет, ничего не говори!  
— Огромный жесткий диск, — снизошел Джош.  
— Очень жесткий, — игриво подтвердил Росс.

* * *

— Ух ты, круто! — присвистнул Джамал. — Ты как из воздуха появился. Дай пять, Гудини.  
— Я думал, ты в Уотфорде. Ты же сказал, что увидимся только на сборах. Что-то случилось? Давно приехал? — засыпал его вопросами Тодд.  
— Ребят, возьмите меня третьим, — выпалил Натаниэль, решив, что некогда объяснять.  
— К-куда третьим? — оторопел Джамал. — Ты чего, Нэйт, перегрелся? Третьим… В аэрохоккей можно третьим или в покер, хотя нет, в аэрохоккей неудобно втроем, да и нету его тут. И в покер мы не играем.  
— Мы ничего такого не делаем, — поспешно заявил Тодд, вопреки своим словам заливаясь румянцем. — Вообще ничего не делаем.  
— Поверьте мне, — вздохнул Натаниэль, — это ненадолго.

* * *

Натаниэль Чалоба был хорошим мальчиком. Очень хорошим мальчиком.  
Что ж, и мужчиной он стал неплохим. 


	9. По понедельникам в меню упорошенька (футбол, АПЛ, разные)

Однажды Жозе Моуринью прилетел в Турцию. Его препроводили на трибуны, [вручив букет цветов](http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a176/ampaseh/0LmcvGqFbBs.jpg). Cэр Алекс во время матча предпочитал жевать «Орбит», а Жозе — гортензии. Вот что значит изысканный вкус.

* * *

Однажды Райан Бертранд узнал, что умываться мылом вредно для кожи. И с тех пор стал умываться лапкой.

* * *

Однажды Фрэнка Лэмпарда [по ошибке записали](http://www.womenssoccerunited.com/profiles/blogs/chelsea-ladies-boast-another) в «Челси Лэйдис», но и там не давали играть. Фрэнк сидел на скамейке, [демонстрируя, почему его не выпускают](http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a176/ampaseh/00010apr.png), и вязал себе шарфы.

* * *

Однажды Марк Нобл стоял на трассе и тормозил проезжающие машины.  
— Эй, красавчик, — хрипловатым голосом говорил он, наклоняясь к окошку. — За сорок девять фунтов я творю чудеса. Накинь еще фунт, и твоему сынишке разрешу посмотреть.

Водители, пораздумав минутку, поворачивали к кассам «Болейн Граунд».  
Акция «Семейный футбол» в этом году проходила весьма успешно.

* * *

Однажды Виктор Мозес заплел себе две косички, чтоб Джон Оби Микель смог выразить ему свою симпатию в доступной форме.  
Саломон Калу мучился от ревности в «Лилле» и писал стихи хэштэгами.

* * *

Однажды Жозе Моуринью проявил заботу о здоровье сэра Алекса.  
— Я бы воздержался от красного, вредно для печени, — заметил он. — В твоем-то возрасте, Алекш…  
— Отстань, я мужик, буду есть что хочу! — отрубил сэр Алекс и повернулся к прилавку. — Дайте одну. А, нет, чтоб не бегать за второй… Дайти три.

Продавщица протянула ему три алых розы.

* * *

Однажды Райан Бертранд подобрал на улице тощего брехливого бигля. Пес оказался славный, хоть и с характером, только вот на больших черных собак реагировал чересчур темпераментно.  
— Ну куда ты, — урезонивал его Райан, натягивая поводок. — Ты ведь даже не черный! Рядом, Эскимо!

* * *

Однажды Фрэнк Лэмпард тренировал [Эдена Азара и Бранислава Ивановича](http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a176/ampaseh/tumblr_mdfhu347Fa1rj27qxo1_500.jpg).  
— Что тут сложного? — сказал он с легким раздражением. — Ладонь к себе — ладонь от себя. К себе — от себя. Повторяйте за мной.  
Бранислав неуютно себя чувствовал в боди, Эден слегка покачивался на каблуках. По павильону неслись первые аккорды «All the Chelsea Ladies»…

…Джон Терри повернулся на другой бок и довольно вздохнул. Даже во сне он был уверен: Фрэнк столько лет не может жениться, просто потому что хочет замуж.


	10. Закрой за мной дверь, я мухожук (футбол, Дэниэл Старридж)

Дэниэл Старридж по праву гордился тем, что всегда получал что хотел. Увы, вместе с желаемым судьба на сдачу выдавала ему остальное.

— Да ладно, Лэмпси, ну давай по-быстрому? — капитан вился вокруг лучшего друга, преданно заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— Ты всегда говоришь «по-быстрому», — непреклонно отозвался Фрэнк. — А в итоге на всю ночь. Давай сегодня без меня.  
— Как это, без тебя? — поразился Джон. — Одному, что ли?! Я кто по-твоему?

Дэниэл, не выдержав, красноречиво откашлялся.  
Джон обернулся на звук.  
— Выпить его зову, — объяснил он, не моргнув глазом. — Артачится!  
— Выпить, — фыркнул Фрэнк. — Это у нормальных людей «выпить», а у тебя…

«Совсем оборзели», — печально подумал Дэниэл.

* * *

— Не хочешь с компанией, можем, как обычно, вдвоем.  
— Не хочу. Мне и с тобой-то надоело, а с ними еще раньше надоело, чем с тобой. Какой смысл? Все равно я тут самый лучший.  
— А со Стаджем? — Райан был настойчив. — Он вообще никогда не пробовал, он мне говорил! Стадж, погнали ко мне, замутим на троих!  
— Иди ты, — задушенно просипел Дэн. — Идите вы! Чтоб я с вами… да хоть когда-нибудь… Вообще уже!  
— Чего это он? — удивился Эшли. — Впервые вижу такую аллергию [на скрэббл](https://twitter.com/TheRealAC3/status/319933838547628035).  
— Читать, наверное, не умеет, — пожал плечами Райан.  
Эшли ухмыльнулся. У преемника вовсю резались зубы, можно было спокойно уходить на пенсию.

* * *

— Нандо, я что, о многом прошу? Только один поцелуй! Я же твой друг, ну сделай это ради нашей дружбы!  
— Нет, Хуан, — сдавленно ответил Фернандо. — Прости, не могу… не могу… — и засмеялся.  
Дэниэл, бочком направляющийся к двери, презрительно скривился, одновременно понимая и осуждая Торреса, второе больше по привычке.  
— О, Даниэль! — обрадовался Хуан, заметив его. — Может…  
— Нет! — Дэн выставил пятерню. — Нет, нет и нет.  
— Хуан, никто не хочет фотографировать, как ты целуешь свой бицепс, — сочувственно пояснил Фернандо, когда Старридж ретировался. — Потому… [потому что… ха-ха-ха](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m60vft5Bbk1r1xacxo1_1280.jpg)!

Хуан не обиделся.  
Он знал, что бицепс у него так себе, а вот развеселить Фернандо — это было кое-что.

* * *

— Спасибо, что работал… раз-ра-бо-тал меня своим инстру… ин-стру-мен-том, — старательно выговаривал Эден, лишь изредка подглядывая в шпаргалку. — Ты мой самый лакомый друг. Я надеяться… Я надеюсь, мой поршень будет двигаться еще быстрей твоего! — довольный тем, что произнес последнее без запинки, Эден подмигнул своему визави.

Сесар Аспиликуэта не знал, плакать ему, смеяться, краснеть или падать в обморок, поэтому, кажется, делал все вместе. 

— Подожди, подожди, — заговорщически прошептал Ромелу Лукаку, заехавший погостить и на денек ставший Азару переводчиком и Немезидой. — Сейчас будет самое интересное… ну куда ты, Дэн?

Дэниэл твердо решил, что должен держаться [подальше от этого гиблого места](http://img687.imageshack.us/img687/9642/600xt.jpg). Как можно дальше и северней.

* * *

— А коллектив тут как? — обсудив с руководством главное, Дэн перешел к мелочам.  
— Ну… — замялся Фабио.

Джеррард второй день мучил перевод с испанского, пока у него выходило: «Скучаю по твоему запаху, твоему рту, твоим поцелуям, твоим объятьям, нашим играм, нашей настоящей любви! Люблю тебя, жду». Странноватое упражнение. Суарес не только перецеловал, но и вылизал всю команду. Открывающиеся перспективы пугали. Роджерс объявил, что его методика обучения эффективна даже во сне, с тех пор Хендо засыпал с мячом, Аллен — с книжкой, а Фланно — с Джейми Каррагером. Тренер, кажется, был разочарован, а Макихрэн слал про него странные эсэмэски из своего Миддлсбро. «А будет звать в гости, посмотреть на тигренка, не ходи, — мрачно предостерегала одна. — Нету тигренка».

— Хорошие ребята, — решился наконец он. — Стиви Джи постоянно совершенствуется, Луис очень дружелюбный, к Карре за советом можно прийти и днем и ночью, а тренер мировой мужик, животных любит. Тебе тут понравится.

О, в этом Дэниэл ничуть не сомневался.


	11. Иногда они развращаются (футбол, АПЛ, разные)

Однажды Оскар прислал Давиду Луису «валентинку». Давиду особенно понравился третий том.

* * *

Однажды Эшли Коул настраивался на матч со своей любимой командой.  
— Kiss the boys and make them cry, — напевал он себе под нос в тоннеле. — Johnny boy, it's time to take it like a man.  
— Я не Джонни, я Тео, — вежливо сказал стоящий рядом Тео Уолкотт.  
Но принять все равно пришлось.

* * *

Однажды Дэниэл Старридж перешел из «Манчестер Сити» в «Челси» — за деньгами, а из «Челси» в «Ливерпуль» — за славой. Просто Дэнни был хипстером и презирал мейнстрим.

* * *

Однажды миссис Фергюсон попала в интересное положение. «В какой бы нефутбольный день родить мальчика, — думала она, — чтобы вырос приличным человеком, пошел на завод, а не бегал по полю за мячом и потными мужиками? Просто не знаю! Тридцать первое декабря? Точно нет матчей!».

* * *

Однажды Фрэнк Лэмпард узнал от врачей «Арсенала», что бинтовать больное место нужно не только после, но и до. Однако Джон Терри был таким непредсказуемым, что Фрэнк боялся не угадать, поэтому бинтовал Джона одеялом.

* * *

Однажды Неманья Видич надел красные штаны.  
— У вас отличное всё! — воодушевленно сказал ему подошедший на улице мужчина. — Особенно задница. Можете оставить телефончик?

Только телефончик Видич от него и оставил.

* * *

Однажды Джейми Каррагеру [стало одиноко](http://der-petro.diary.ru/p164067235.htm) на собраниях собственного клуба, куда больше никто не являлся, и он сагитировал на вступление Джона Фланагана.  
Спустя год клуб ливерпульских натуралов самораспустился.

* * *

Однажды Эшли Коул, сидя в раздевалке, говорил елейным голосом:  
— Давайте же, детки, ведите себя хорошо. Не подводите папочку.

— Он что, разговаривает с собственными ногами? — недоверчиво спросил Сэм Хатчинсон.  
Райан Бертранд кивнул и наклонился ближе.  
— Он делает вид, что их любит, чтоб слушались, — прошептал он. — Но на самом деле он их ненавидит.  
— А кто здесь нормальный, — философски отозвался Сэм.


	12. Добро пожаловать в дубощщи (футбол, АПЛ, разные)

Однажды Фрэнк Лэмпард, наслушавшись сказочек от Джона Терри, сказал, что если заменить в них все слова на приличные, то выйдут действительно сказки, настоящие, детские.  
— Запишешь? Правда запишешь? Я и издателей привел! Нет, правда напишешь?  
— Правда, — методично отвечал Фрэнк. — Правда, правда, правда. Правда.  
Издатели поняли, что книг будет пять.

* * *

Однажды Марк Нобл захотел стать благородным рыцарем. Тогда он женился на Зэте Найте и взял двойную фамилию.

* * *

Однажды Хуан Мата по-хипстерски мылся в ванной Фернандо Торреса, фотографируя его мочалки: в виде пупса, в форме конфеты и полупрозрачную, похожую на друзу хрусталя. Губки Торреса лайкнули пятьдесят тысяч человек.

* * *

Однажды физиотерапевты порекомендовали Дэниэлу Старриджу заняться йогой, но это было ниже достоинства настоящего бро, и он занялся брогой.

* * *

Однажды Марк Нобл отправился на прогулку. Как благородный рыцарь он передвигался исключительно на белой лошади: отпивал из горла и скакал.

* * *

Однажды Эшли Коул отучал Райана Бертранда от ношения пижам.  
— Но я не привык спать без ничего, — оправдывался Райан.  
— Хочешь надевать что-то в постели — надевай меня.

У Эшли был прирожденный талант к педагогике.

* * *

Однажды Бранислав Иванович решил попробовать ставший модным курс броги. Ну, что сказать. Пришлось утешаться брагой.

* * *

Однажды Джон Фланаган придумывал себе костюм на Хэллоуин, не смог выбрать между монстром и супергероем и потому оделся Джейми Каррагером. 


	13. Однажды однаждик, навсегда однаждик (футбол, АПЛ, Ла Лига, разные)

Однажды Майкл Оуэн решил поучаствовать в Усабре.  
— Все получится, — уверил его Хаби Алонсо. — Сложно только первые четыре года.

* * *

Однажды Жозе Моуринью и сэр Алекс Фергюсон договорились перед матчем, что победитель получит проигравшего в нижнем белье. К несчастью, сыграли вничью. Сэр Алекс сидел в своем кабинете в майке и трусах, привязанный к креслу галстуком. Шел восьмой час ожидания. Очень хотелось виски.

* * *

Однажды Джон Терри кидал в Райана Бертранда мячом, от радости высунув язык.  
— Странные какие-то у тебя [друзья](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbycvPwr1Wg), — пожаловался Райан Эшли Коулу.  
— Да ты что, — удивился тот. — Ты же им так нравишься.  
Из-за косяка душевой выглянул Фрэнк Лэмпард, зашипел и показал средний палец.

* * *

Однажды Златан Ибрагимович подарил Криштиану Роналду на день рождения свою любимую футболку.  
«Спасибо, — написал Криштиану. — На мне она все равно будет лучше смотреться».  
Златан не обиделся. На Криштиану он и сам выглядел лучше.

* * *

Однажды Робин Ван Перси удостоверился, что Аднану Янузаю уже есть восемнадцать, и объявил себя его поклонником.  
Стивен Джеррард не растерялся и забронировал Старриджа, Стерлинга и Хендерсона, также встав в очередь за Фланаганом.

Так он рассчитывал донести до Хаби Алонсо, что любить и отпускать возможно только бороду.

* * *

Однажды сэр Алекс решил поздравить с Рождеством Джейми Каррагера, которого всегда любил, и в подарок послал ему фен. Через неделю фен пришел обратно с запиской: «Спасибо, сэр, но мой пока работает исправно».

* * *

Однажды Златан Ибрагимович подарил Криштиану Роналду на день рождения свою любимую футболку.  
«Спасибо, — написал Криштиану. — На мне она все равно будет смотреться [лучше, чем ты](http://25.media.tumblr.com/0275141e3147cae29064d1eff742a34d/tumblr_n0jlykNRL81so87aso1_1280.jpg)».

А ведь Жерар Пике и не думал, что сможет не любить «Реал Мадрид» еще сильнее.

* * *

Однажды Жозе Моуринью снова решил приготовить команду.  
— Разрежьте дыни, — диктовал он. — Из спелых достаньте прекрасные маленькие яйца. Когда из них вылупятся пони, налейте им молока. Те, что научатся прыгать, станут первосортными яйцами для омлета. Венгер дурак.  
Троллинг Арсена Венгера был его фирменным ингредиентом. 


	14. Здравствуй, крестник Золушок (футбол, Джордан Хендерсон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для Дианушки и Даши.

Однажды Фрэнк Лэмпард и Стивен Джеррард создали Джордана Хендерсона. Искусственным, конечно, путём, с помощью генной инженерии и такой-то матери, потому что мпрег и омегавёрс люди придумали, а вот как сделать, чтоб у Джеррарда с Лэмпардом что-нибудь да получилось вдвоём — нет. Это вам вся Англия подтвердит.

Сделали, стало быть, и пригласили на крестины семерых фей, чтобы те пожелали новорождённому того, что считают наиважнейшим для будущего футболиста.

— Главное для футболиста? — задумчиво дымя сигаретой, переспросил фея Димитар. — Трудолюбие. Трудиться, трудиться и еще раз трудиться, как завещал великий… не помню… Нет, бывают, конечно, самородки, которым просто дано. Но это талант. С этим рождаются. А остальным — трудиться. Пусть малец пашет.

— Главное для футболиста — это найти хороший клуб, — сказал фея Луис. — Уважаемый. Чтоб тебя все любили, время и пасы давали, достойно платили… Найти, а потом выгрызть себе путь на свободу. Желаю этому маленькому амиго зубов, и побольше. Как прорежутся, начинайте прикармливать итальянской кухней. 

— Главное для футболиста — это стать женой футболиста, — поделился фея Кун. — Встретить свою любовь и переехать к ней в Барселону, вот фея Луис не даст соврать, — тут он вздохнул. — Желаю мальчику пейринга хорошего. Или хотя бы выгодно выйти замуж.

— Какая Барселона? — возмутился фея Гарет. — Главное для каждого футболиста — это перейти в «Реал Мадрид»! Шаг первый — отрастить уши, шаг второй — укоротить уши, и вуаля, вам звонит Перес! Так что желаю ушей. Пригодятся!

— Чё главное для футболиста? — фея Марио почесал в затылке. — Поднять бабла. Не. Раскачать бицуху. И пресс. Чтоб ты, значит, такой у-ух! Встал! Крутой! Бабло само привалит. Не-е, вот чё! Главное — это чтоб черномазым не дразнили. Когда дразнят, капец обидно. Так что пусть будет белым.  
— Он уже белый, Марио, — грустно сказал Стивен.  
— Фигассе, вот я колдую! Монстр! А чё, еще можно загадывать? Ну пусть качается тогда.

— Холд ап, — прервал его фея Стадж, — вэйт э минэт. Лет ми пут сам Стадж ап ин ит.

Дэниэл Старридж, хоть и был той еще феей, ничего желать не стал. Он просто пришел станцевать.

— Главное для футболиста — отрабатывать в обороне, — заявил невесть откуда взявшийся Жозе Моуринью.  
— Ни фея себе! — от неожиданности ругнулся Стивен.  
— Жозе, он будет играть в «Ливерпуле», — напомнил Фрэнк.  
— Ах да… Ну тогда… Главное для футболиста — это быть хорошим человеком. Всем нравиться. Ни с кем не ссориться. Желаю дружелюбия. И радости. Пусть всегда радуется.

Кислая гримаса Стиви Джи свидетельствовала, что играть в «Ливерпуле» и всегда радоваться нереально.  
Саркастичная ухмылка Лэмпса объясняла, что вот потому-то и надо отрабатывать в обороне.

— Главное для футболиста, — сказал фея Марк, когда пришла его очередь, — это написать свою книгу. Выучить иностранный язык. А лучше два. Так что я желаю этому будущему вратарю…  
— Полузащитнику! — хором поправили Фрэнк и Стивен и переглянулись.  
— А-а… — разочарованно протянул Марк. — Ну раз так, пусть бегает. Много-много бегает.  
— Но только от колена! — рубанул сэр Алекс.  
— Алекш! — укорил его Жозе. — Это я здесь седьмая фея. Это меня никто не звал.  
— Это ты-то фея?  
— Ну не ты же.  
— Уж пофеястей тебя!  
— Вообще-то, мы не приглашали ни одного из вас, — вмешался Стивен.  
Сэр Алекс подбоченился:  
— Помолчи, Нетоптоптыжка! Не видишь, старшие разговаривают? Что за молодежь пошла.

— Стоп! — простонал Фрэнк, с трудом отрывая ладонь от лица. — Зубы, уши, пейринг, бицепсы… Вы ничего не забыли?! Господи!  
— Верно! — раздался глас Дэвида Бекхэма откуда-то из Амазонии. — Спасибо, что напомнил, Лэмпс. Ниспосылаю этому дитя красивую задницу. Аминь.


	15. Жозе Моуринью не представляет, как хорошо на пятнадцатом месте (футбол, Жозе Моуринью)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _— Зизу, отгадай загадку: что такое «маленькое, кудрявенькое, тренировку проспало, звездюлей огребёт»?_  
>  _— Жозе, я всё объясню…_  
>  © Ангелсч

— Зизу, отгадай загадку. Что такое: «Маленькое, кудрявенькое, тренировку проспало, звездюлей огребёт»?  
— Жозе, я всё объясню…  
— Слушаю внимательно.  
— Рафаэль проспал, потому что мы всю ночь занимались.  
— Это я понял.  
— Уроками.  
— Неужели?  
— Математикой.  
— Конкретней.  
— Логарифмами.  
— Натуральный логарифм единицы?  
— Эм-м… я тоже ночь не спал, и голова что-то…  
— В каком классе, по-твоему, проходят логарифмы?  
— Эм-м…  
— Ты считаешь, Варан всё ещё школьник?!  
— Н-ну…  
— Зизу, отгадай загадку. Что такое: «Маленькое, кудрявенькое, выросло, полысело, тренеру врёт, звездюлей огребёт»?

* * *

— Отгадай загадку. Что такое: «Маленькое, кудрявенькое, тренировку проспало, звездюлей огребёт»?  
— А? Что? Где?  
— Отгадку, быстро.  
— Я, тренер!  
— Так-то лучше.  
— А сколько времени?  
— Пять утра.  
— Но… до тренировки ещё… *загибает пальцы* Раз, два, три… ещё четыре часа. Выходит, я не проспал?  
— Не расслабляйся, Эден.

* * *

— Отгадай загадку. Что такое: «Маленькое, кудрявенькое…  
— Жозе, я уже шесть лет на тебя не работаю.  
— …на арбитра орёт, звездюлей огребёт»?  
— Откуда у тебя этот номер?  
— Я всегда на шаг впереди, Андре.

* * *

— Отгадай загадку. Что такое: «Маленькое, кудрявенькое, тренировку проспало, звездюлей огребёт»?  
— Зе, полтретьего ночи.  
— И?  
— И воскресенье.  
— И?  
— И июль.  
— И?  
— Я в отпуске! Мы оба, вообще-то. Что ты делаешь под окнами моего отеля?  
— Мне скучно, Руи.

* * *

— Отгадай загадку. Что такое: «Маленькое, кудрявенькое…  
— …номером ошиблось, звездюлей огребёт! Ты. Это ты, козлина португальская.  
— Алекш, я всё объясню… 


	16. Упор лежа (футбол, Альберто Морено)

Однажды Альберто Морено родился.  
Как это было, он не помнил, а о подробностях впоследствии не спрашивал. Его мама носил бороду и являлся его же папой — уже достаточно путаницы для одного ребенка, не так ли?

Альберто не засыпал без мяча и мог проплакать несколько часов, пока не дашь ему передачу.  
Он собирался стать великим футболистом.  
Как и его мапа Хаби.

* * *

Однажды Альберто подрос, и Хаби повел его знакомиться с другими детишками.

— Привет, клон, — насмешливо сказал первый.  
— Папа будет в восторге, — заметил второй.  
— Папин любимчик! Папин любимчик!  
— Помолчи, Асьер, — оборвал его Хаби. — Альберто, это Асьер. Он опорный полузащитник. Пока учится в «Реал Сосьедаде», но будет поступать в «Реал Мадрид». А это Фернандо. Он на… он играет за… Это наш Фернандо, сынок. Поздоровайся.

Так Альберто узнал, что у него есть брат и сестрат.

Фернандо был красивым и вежливым, и понравился Альберто больше Асьера, но он отчего-то грустил. Альберто захотелось сделать для него что-то хорошее. Например, навес. Но мапа сказал, что лучше не надо.

* * *

Однажды Хаби привез Альберто далеко-далеко, за море и горы, в туман и дождь. Люди здесь постоянно вспоминали про «Битлз» и всё умножали на пять.  
— Это Англия? — спросил Альберто.  
— Нет, это Ливерпуль, — вздохнул Хаби.

Они прошли на стадион через ворота с птичками и увидели, как команду на поле выводит мужчина с повязкой на плече и лбом в гармошку. Альберто вскинулся — он словно гляделся в зеркало на себя, только старше. И выше. И без бороды. И с потешным лбом. Но в остальном…  
— Папа, — выдохнул он.

Оказалось, с выводами про мапу он все же погорячился.

* * *

Однажды Хаби сказал:  
— Поиграешь пока с папой, — а потом забормотал в бороду что-то нечленораздельное, словно забыл испанский, — как делал всегда, когда не хотел, чтоб его понимали, — и уехал из тумана и дождя далеко-далеко, за море и горы.

— Ну что ты, что ты, сынок, — суетливо приговаривал папа Стиви. — Конечно, я рад! Я очень рад! Ты садись. Ты дома где привык сидеть, справа или слева? Садись, где хочешь, у нас везде полно места, — и тут же, сменив тон, орал в трубку: — Ты же сказал, только на Октоберфест! Какой вообще Октоберфест, Хаби, август на дворе!

На том конце провода Хаби стремительно забывал английский.

* * *

Однажды Стиви привел Альберто к дяде Джейми.  
— Раз он мой дядя, то он твой брат?  
— Больше, — ответил Стиви. — Это мой вице-. Я, а потом сразу он. Если что, вместо меня — он. За меня. Понимаешь? Он мой лучший друг. Раньше был просто друг, а лучший — другой, и у него другой, но тот ушел, и другой ушел… — Стиви тяжело вздохнул. — Это Карра, сынок. Привет, Карра.  
— Провщуа, орлоап! — тряся ладонь Альберто, проорал дядя Джейми. — Ддвгап, нв щр епрзишь з Суахдапр, рор щкен лдунуиьпка!!!

* * *

Однажды Стиви решил уйти из сборной.  
— Рой, мне нужно в декрет, — сказал он. — Или в отпуск по уходу за ребенком. Больничный хоть выпиши. Край надо, зашиваюсь. Меня с сыном посидеть оставили.  
— И надолго? — спросил Рой Ходжсон.  
— Лет на пять.  
— Так что же ты! — обрадовался Рой. — Приводи его с собой. Просмотрим. Я хотел сказать, присмотрим.  
— Рой, понимаешь, тут такое дело… — замялся Стиви. — У него как бы, э-э, ну этсамое, знаешь, он… в том смысле, что…

Стивен Джеррард обожал и во всем поддерживал своих детей, но когда речь заходила об этом их изъяне, он до сих пор немного комплексовал.

— У него испанский паспорт, — выпалил Стиви.

Рой горестно вздохнул и покачал головой.  
А ведь сколько раз пытались свести этого неслуха с хорошим английским парнем.

* * *

Однажды Альберто в своем новом доме встретил другого мальчика по имени Джон. У Джона тоже была борода, и Альберто сразу решил с ним дружить. Джон дружить согласился, а вот от паса отказался, потому что у него была забинтована коленка.  
— В мячик мне пока нельзя, — сказал он. — Но мы можем поиграть в дом.

Альберто засомневался. «В дом» значило, что Асьер ходит на работу, Фернандо готовит обед, а сам Альберто сидит прямо, не кладет локти на стол и откликается на Хуана. 

Но у Джона были другие правила.

Они провели вечер на его диване, под пледами, ели пиццу из коробки и смотрели телевизор, в котором был то бокс, то футбол, то дядьки рассекали на крутых моциках, а иногда появлялся дядя Джейми в костюме с галстуком и махал руками.

Играть с Джонни в дом оказалось здорово.

— Выходит, ты мне двоюродный? — спросил его Альберто.  
Джон заерзал, зачесался и покраснел ушами.  
— Э-э-э… Гм. Не то чтобы. Джейми, он мне не… Мы с ним не…

Очевидно, он в этот момент был бы рад забыть английский.   
Если бы прежде на нем говорил.

— Я понял, — сжалился над ним Альберто.  
Он хоть и был маленьким, но знал, что значат такие вещи.  
Джонни был приемным.  
Это ничего, приемных тоже любят.

* * *

Однажды к Стиви в гости приехали чужие дяди, и он велел Альберто посидеть на лавочке и подождать. Рядом расположился седой мужчина с блокнотом. Не такой седой, как дядя Джейми, а почти совсем.

— Привет. Меня зовут Альберто. А тебя?  
— Жозе Мариу душ Сантуш Моуринью Фелиш, — усмехнувшись, представился тот. Говорил он так, словно одновременно вспомнил и английский, и испанский.   
— Фелиш! — засмеялся Альберто.  
— Как моего отца, — пояснил Жозе.  
— А кто он?  
— Тренер.  
— А ты?  
— Тренер. Я как мой отец, — отрывисто сказал он и подмигнул. — Только выигрываю.  
— Да… — Альберто взглянул на поле, на табло и кивнул. — Я тоже.

* * *

Однажды Альберто Морено родился, вырос, приехал в Ливерпуль и байла. Байла, Морено. Бахо эста луна йена. Анда зе мунлайт.  
Но это уже совсем другая история.


	17. А ты закрой окошко, мне дует (футбол, АПЛ, Ла Лига, разные)

Однажды Хаби Алонсо позвонил Микелю Артете.  
— Я нашел кота, — сказал он.  
— Надо дать объявление, — быстро сориентировался Микель. — Пушистый или гладкошерстный? Взрослый? Породистый? Какой он?  
— Не знаю, — растерялся Хаби. — Просто кот.

Обычно Хаби респектабельно не торопился, но, влюбляясь, откровенно тормозил.

* * *

Однажды Жозе Моуринью, чтобы больше никогда не сболтнуть лишнего, зашил себе рот. Однако стежки оказались кривыми, нитки — синими, а шов — «козликом», и ФА оштрафовала Жозе трижды.

* * *

Однажды Джордан Хендерсон сдавал теоретико-прикладные основы лизания и так разволновался, вытягивая билет, что случайно вылизал всю аудиторию, включая экзаменатора.  
— Зачёт, — проворчал Фрэнк Лэмпард, поставив подпись и вытерев щеку. — Поздравляю.  
Покрасневший Джордан забрал зачетку:  
— Спасибо, папа.

* * *

Однажды Криштиану Роналду обнаружил в своем ежедневнике запись: «Облопать Лео. Обламить Ирину».  
Криштиану сам не понял, что имел в виду. Пришлось действовать по ситуации.

* * *

Однажды Хаби Алонсо дал серию объявлений:  
«Нашел кота».  
«Нашел диван».  
«Нашел свитер».  
«Нашел отца своим детям».

Каждый день он находил в Стивене Джеррарде что-то новое.

* * *

Однажды Роман Широков объяснял сыну суть трансферного окна.  
— Фернандо Торрес из «Атлетико» перешел в «Ливерпуль», потом в «Челси», потом в «Милан», а оттуда вернулся в «Атлетико».  
— Это означает круг жизни, папа?  
— Это означает — дома сиди, ёпта!

* * *

Однажды Джейми Каррагер пришел домой поздно, и на пороге его встретили три жены.  
— Привет, милая, — осторожно сказал он. — Привет. Привет.  
Никола осуждающе вздохнула:  
— Опять с Невиллом надружился!

* * *

Однажды Сеск Фабрегас перешел в «Челси». Джон Оби Микель. 


	18. 38 мне уже, поцелуйте меня в жэ (футбол, Каррагер/Невилл)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С днем рождения, Карра! <3

Однажды «Скай Спортс» решил, что один хороший футбольный эксперт заслуживает другого, и подселил к Гэри Невиллу Джейми Каррагера. Год спустя Гэри оглох на правое ухо.

* * *

Однажды Эд Чемберлин поприветствовал коллег фразой:  
— Здесь стало жарко, или это всё я? — после чего посмотрелся в зеркало: — А, ну точно я.  
На самом деле, не однажды. Так Эд начинал каждый рабочий день.

* * *

Однажды Джейми Каррагер решил интеллектуально пошутить:  
— Гэри, скажи «триста».  
— Триста.  
— Отсоси у треквартиста!  
— «Треквартист _ы_ », — уточнил Гэри Невилл. — Это слово склоняется.  
Джейми склонялся к мысли, что его напарник — зануда, каких поискать.

* * *

Однажды Гэри Невилл и Джейми Каррагер вели непринужденную дружескую беседу:  
— «Вест Бромвич»!  
— Дзола! И даже Аншо.  
— Пять раз!  
— …ты забил в свои ворота.  
— Дрочила.  
— Кретин.  
— До сих пор, небось, репетируешь со Скоулзом.  
— А ты с малолетками эсмэсишься.  
— Не с малолетками, а… — заворчал Джейми и притих.  
Гэри самодовольно улыбнулся. Он мечтал заткнуть Каррагера манкунианской гетрой, но так тоже годилось.

* * *

Однажды Эйди Уорд [объявил](http://www.sports.ru/football/1029915826.html): «Каррагер — дурак. Все это знают». Гэри Невилл и еще 2,562 млн. манкунианцев лайкнули эту новость, а Эль-Хаджи Диуф подал в суд за плагиат.

* * *

Однажды Гэри Невилл попал в сборную Англии. Через четыре года туда пришел Джейми Каррагер.  
Однажды Гэри Невилл подался на телевидение. Через два года туда пришел Джейми Каррагер.  
Однажды Гэри Невилл пошел в туалет. Через десять секунд туда пришел Джейми Каррагер.  
— Могу я хоть отлить спокойно? — закатил глаза Гэри. — Один?  
— Мы же теперь напарники, — ухмыльнулся Джейми. — Один ты больше никогда не будешь!

* * *

Однажды Гэри Невилл и Джейми Каррагер проснулись в одной постели. Было неловко, и оба притворились, что ничего не происходит.  
Во второй раз спрашивать, как же это получилось, было бы тем более неловко.  
Они пили чай с молоком, читали газеты и молча презирали друг друга.  
В общем, стали настоящей английской семьей.

* * *

Однажды Эд Чемберлин делил ведущих «Скай Спортс» на команды.  
— Умные, отходите направо, к Невиллу! — скомандовал он. — А красивые — налево, к Реднаппу.  
Джейми Каррагер решил, что он лучше с Эдом постоит.

* * *

Однажды Гэри Невилл спросил:  
— Джейми, пятьсот минус двести — это сколько будет?  
— Триста, — попался на уловку Джейми Каррагер.  
— На какой позиции играет Жулио Баптиста?! — возликовал Гэри.  
Что и говорить, он тоже любил интеллектуальные шутки.

* * *

Однажды Гэри Невилл и Джейми Каррагер решили, что в постели они будут меняться.  
— Ты закончил? — спросил Джейми. — Теперь я.  
— Может, хватит уже? — вздохнул Гэри. — Ты никогда даже не начинаешь.  
— Давай мне, говорю!  
Они поменялись газетами, и Джейми с удовольствием порвал свою на четыре части, а потом смял обрывки в ком.  
Каждый скаузер знал, как правильно читать «Зе Сан».

* * *

Однажды Гэри Невилл выяснил, что Джейми Каррагер функционирует в двух режимах: «i scream» и «[ice](http://savepic.net/7608104.jpg) [cream](https://www.instagram.com/p/6aUJpJqMmx/)». Джузеппе Росси подал в суд за нарушение патента.

* * *

Однажды Фил Невилл и Стивен Джеррард основали группу психологической поддержки жертвам «Ливерпуль Юнайтед». На собраниях все агрессивно ели и кидали дротики в портрет Майкла Оуэна, который начал эти непотребные межвидовые скрещивания.

* * *

Однажды ведущие МНФ решили обсудить жизнь вне футбола.  
— Я играю на гитаре, — похвастался Гэри Невилл.  
— Я хорошо пою, а танцую еще лучше! — заявил Джейми Каррагер.  
— Я буду подавать вам в переходах, — пообещал Эд Чемберлин.

* * *

Однажды Джейми Каррагер спросил Гэри Невилла, лежащего на соседней подушке:  
— Так что, получается, у нас с тобой когда-нибудь дойдет и до…? Ну, ты знаешь.  
Гэри неопределенно кашлянул.  
— Я как-то не готов к этому, — признался Джейми.  
— Расслабься, ты даже не в моем вкусе, — успокоил его Гэри, думая: а никто не готов.  
— Ну дак! — фыркнул Джейми. — Я ж ни гламурный, ни рыжий.  
— Да и я не в твоем, — заметил Гэри. — Мне ведь уже есть восемнадцать.

* * *

Однажды Майкл Оуэн написал в твиттере: «@Carra23, я понимаю, у вас с @GNev2 химия, но у нас с тобой была история…».  
Джейми Каррагер ответил ему: «@themichaelowen Мо хватит читать школьное расписание!!».

* * *

Однажды сэр Алекс Фергюсон и Жозе Моуринью отрывались вовсю: смотрели телевизор и не спали до одиннадцати.  
— Глянь-ка на них, — сказал сэр Алекс. — Кого-то они мне напоминают. Два пенсионера, один башковитый… да чего там, лучший в профессии. Другой тоже с мозгами. И на рожу ничего так.  
Жозе Моуринью всплеснул руками:  
— А между ними опять очкастый интеллигентишка!

* * *

Однажды Джейми Каррагер, глядя в потолок, обеспокоенно сказал:  
— Знаешь, у нас проблема. Не хотел говорить, но… мне кажется… ты уже не настолько меня бесишь. Может, нам к психологу походить?  
— Восемнадцать титулов, — не отрываясь от «Гардиан», отозвался Гэри. — Джеррард — посредственность. И да, мы со Скоулзи до сих пор репетируем.  
— Сука.  
— Не стоит благодарностей.

* * *

Однажды Гэри Невилл вспомнил, что он красный и ненавидит скаузеров, поэтому бросил Джейми Каррагера и переехал в Испанию.  
В качестве нового тренера «Валенсии» он пока что остается самой интеллектуальной шуткой. 


	19. Любимая ферма (Мерлин, разные)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Крэк-кода к 3×10 («Королева сердец»).
> 
> Написано в 2010 году.  
> За образ Фрейи большое спасибо Morvena и ее обзору 2×09.

Однажды Мерлин встретит Фрейю и влюбится, а Артур из ревности швырнет в нее мечом. Но Мерлину удастся ее исцелить и вывезти из Камелота.   
— Куда ты, неразумный юный чародей! — будет кричать ему вслед Килгарра. — Твое место здесь, в Камелоте!  
— Мое место — рядом с ней, — заупрямится Мерлин. — У нас будет домик на озере. И клубничка круглосуточно!  
— Но дело не только в вас. Ты должен помочь Артуру исполнить его судьбу. И освободить меня. И почистить конюш…  
— Ля-ля-ля! — Мерлин заткнет уши. — Не слышу тебя!  
И они с Фрейей уедут далеко-далеко, чтобы наслаждаться магией, клубничкой и уединением.

Или нет.

Однажды на берег озера явятся Артур и Гвен.  
— Мерлин! — обрадуется Артур.  
— Сир? — удивится Мерлин.  
— Больше не сир, — ответит Артур. — Бремя ответственности меня задолбало, и папа не разрешает встречаться с Гвен. Я хочу быть самим собой. Так что теперь я фермер!   
— Он станет великим фермером, — с гордостью подтвердит Гвиневера.  
— Объявляю это озеро своими владениями, — продолжит Артур, приосанившись. — А тебе, Мерлин, отныне и впредь надлежит вспахивать мой дом, развлекать мою землю и строить мою женщину.   
Гвен слегка побледнеет от этих слов, забыв, что у экс-принца за минувший год было пятнадцать сотрясений мозга (десять — на совести Мерлина), и оттого его мысли слегка путаются.   
— То есть, — исправится Артур, — строить мою землю, вспахивать мою женщину и…  
— Ну уж нет! — возмутится Мерлин. — Вспахивать твою женщину я еще в первом сезоне отказался. 

Или нет.

Однажды Мерлин устроит для Фрейи романтическую прогулку на лодке с купанием. Купание выйдет несколько неожиданным и больше похожим на выталкивание за борт, но что поделать, если у нее такая необъяснимая водобоязнь, а личная гигиена очень важна.  
Фрейя выплывет на берег чистая, злая и с мечом в руках.  
— Эскалибур! — возликует Мерлин. — Я его выкинул! А ты нашла! Давай вернем его Артуру? Он любит всякие блестящие штуки. Какая ты умница! Хочешь молочка? Или опять клубнички?  
Фрейя вздохнет и поймет: бестолку сердиться на такого идиота — его и убивать жалко, и есть невкусно.

Или нет.

Однажды Мерлин и Фрейя придут в гости к Артуру и Гвен. Артур тепло поприветствует их, по привычке запустив в Мерлина грязными сапогами. Мерлин улыбнется в ответ, но чистить обувь откажется.  
— Это не моя работа, — объяснит он. — Я больше не слуга тебе.  
— И не моя, — скажет Гвен. — Я тут как женщина, а не как термометр.  
Фрейя промолчит, но намекнет тяжелым взглядом, что если она и начистит что-то Артуру, то только лицо.  
Фермер былого и грядущего сильно огорчится. Тогда Мерлин достанет Эскалибур и скажет:  
— Смотри, что у меня есть?  
Артур мгновенно забудет о сапогах и вообще обо всем, а Гвен с Мерлином продолжат спорить о том, кому из них полагается делать работу по дому, и даже слегка подерутся. Воспользовавшись суматохой, Фрейя цапнет-таки Артура за ногу, но тот, увлеченный прилизыванием бровей, даже не заметит.

Или нет.

Однажды Гвен придет в гости к Фрейе и принесет самайновский выпуск «Космо». А что? В шестом веке точно был «Космо». Только пергаментный.  
Сначала они прочтут свиток, потом Гвен скопирует выкройку для нового платья, потом взглянет на Фрейю критически и скажет:  
— Душенька, что ж ты так себя запустила? Ни укладки, ни маникюра. Сейчас мы тебя переоденем, подкрасим, надушим, и станешь похожа на человека.  
Фрейя зарычит и выпустит когти.  
— Милочка! — ужаснется Гвен. — Кутикулу-то надо хоть иногда постригать!  
— Ам-ням-ням, — скажет Фрейя.

Или нет.

Однажды Моргауза в своем волшебном кристалле увидит, где живет нынче Артур, и примчится на озеро с Морганой, Ценредом и рыцарями Медира. Потому что от престола-то он отказался, но, подумаешь, сегодня отказался, завтра согласился, этим Пендрагонам никакой веры нет, надежнее все-таки убить.  
С Моргаузой сразится Артур, слегка отвлекаясь на ее взмахи волосами и блеск Эскалибура.  
Моргану вырубит как по волшебству упавшее дерево.  
 ~~Назгулов~~ рыцарей возьмет на себя Фрейя, и пока их клочки будут лететь по закоулочкам, Гвен прочтет Ценреду нотацию.  
— Ты станешь великим королем, — скажет она. — Но для этого тебе надо будет изменить все правила. Начни с классового неравенства, а потом…  
Ценред будет так зевать, что повредит челюсть.

Или нет.

Однажды к ним прискачет Ланселот. Посмотрит на Артура с мотыгой, на Мерлина за прялкой, на Фрейю, катающую клубок, падет на колени перед Гвен и промолвит:  
— О, прекрасная Гвиневера, властительница моих дум, царица моей души, твоя красота затмевает солнце, ей не место в этой хибарке. Поедем со мной! Я покажу тебе мир, я брошу его к твоим ногам, я…  
— Не время, — строго оборвет его Гвен. — Я тут занимаюсь инвестициями. Мне суждено стать великой королевой.   
Ланселот вздохнет.  
— Я буду близка с народом, — намекнет Гвен.  
Ланселот снова вздохнет.  
— Я дам народу все, — продолжит она, глядя со значением.  
— Все, что он пожелает? — уточнит прозревающий Ланселот.  
— Все-все, — кивнет Гвен и кокетливо улыбнется. — Народ будет любить меня?  
— Народ будет любить тебя вечно! — провозгласит Ланселот, прослезится от избытка чувств и пойдет досрочно присягать Артуру, чтобы получить камелотское гражданство.

Или нет.

Однажды к ним все-таки прискачет Ланселот, но лишь чтобы сообщить: Моргана пленила Утера и захватила трон, легализовала магию и однополые браки, всех переодела в зеленое и ввела моду на злобные усмешки. Теперь Гаюс, поднимая бровь, демонически ухмыляется, сэр Леон и сэр Персиваль обручились, а Утеру совсем не к лицу темница и зеленое.  
Артур без лишних раздумий схватит Мерлина за шкирку и отправится в Камелот восстанавливать справедливость.   
А Гвен останется — присматривать за ~~кошечкой~~ Фрейей.  
И Ланселот останется — присматривать за Гвен. И он уж за ней присмотрит, будьте покойны.

Или нет.

Однажды Артур осознает, что его новая жизнь своим укладом не слишком отличается от прежней. Раньше он слушался отца, заботился о народе, готовил рыцарей, сражался с врагами и изводил Мерлина. Теперь же он слушается Гвен, заботится о козах, готовит сено на зиму, сражается с саранчой и все так же изводит Мерлина.  
Когда он поймет это, то придет к Мерлину и скажет:  
— Пойдем домой.  
И Мерлин пойдет. Потому что Артур, хоть и худшая в мире, но все-таки его судьба.

Разве нет?


	20. Береги костюм снову, а челюсть смолоду (АНКЛы, Илья/Наполеон)

Однажды хорошая фройляйн Габи Теллер заподозрила, что ее испортит Илья Курякин. Но товарищ Курякин продолжал портить лишь костюмы и жизнь Наполеона Соло.

* * *

Однажды Наполеон Соло решил пересмотреть свои отношения с Ильей Курякиным:  
— Так не может продолжаться, Большевик. Ты же [бьешь меня часами](http://themanfromuncle.diary.ru/p206029528.htm)!  
— Буду я еще всяких империалистов часами бить, — возразил Курякин. — Часы-то отцовские! С тебя и кулаков хватит.

* * *

Однажды Наполеон Соло вышел к завтраку в зеленом костюме.  
— Целуйте меня, я ирландец! — объявил он.  
— Наполовину ирландец, — буркнул Илья Курякин.  
Наполеон милостиво предложил ему на выбор свою верхнюю и лучшую половины.

* * *

Однажды Илья Курякин вознамерился сделать приятное Наполеону Соло и приготовил его любимое ризотто с трюфелями. Соло был зело фраппирован, обнаружив в рисовой каше шоколадные конфеты.

* * *

Однажды Илья Курякин заявил:  
— Я сверху!  
— А я снизу, — резонно ответил Наполеон Соло, однако ему пришлось побыть и снизу, и сверху, поскольку товарищ Курякин замков не вскрывал, только после свадьбы.

* * *

Однажды Наполеон Соло увлекся шахматами. Илья Курякин в это время осваивал нарды, а Габи Теллер — она наслаждалась теннисом. Особенно ей нравился большой теннис мистера Уэйверли.

* * *

Однажды Илья Курякин решил пересмотреть свои отношения с Наполеоном Соло:  
— Не пора ли тебе сменить фамилию, Ковбой?  
С тех пор Наполеон Соло стал Наполеоном Дуэт.

* * *

Однажды Илью Курякина пригласили в штаб-квартиру ЦРУ.  
— Присаживайтесь, Илья Николаевич, — сказали ему.  
Курякин нахмурился:  
— Ильей Николаевичем меня только теща называет.

* * *

Однажды медкомиссия психбольницы вошла в палату Наполеона Соло.  
— Батенька, что же вы здесь, [уединенно](http://themanfromuncle.diary.ru/p205515336.htm)? — спросил его главный врач. — Все Наполеоны у нас в общей палате.  
— Видите ли, — объяснил Соло, — они императоры. А я — торт. 


	21. У — уходи (Титаны, Дик|Брюс)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans.
> 
> #до_старости_щенок  
> #заебетмэн  
> #ви_куд_хэв_хэд_ит_олл

Однажды Дик Грейсон переехал в Детройт и заявил, что он детектив полиции. Выглядел он на девятнадцать, а тинангстил на все четырнадцать.  
— Я из Готэма, — объяснил Дик.  
Больше вопросов не было — готэмские полицейские дохли так быстро, что в GCPD вербовали даже дошколят.

* * *

Однажды Рэйчел Рот загремела в полицейский участок и встретила Дика Грейсона.  
— Это ты… — потрясённо произнесла она. — Ты тот мальчик из цирка!  
Дик вспыхнул. Мальчиком его называли часто, и всё же каждый раз был как первый.  
— Да, это я, — польщённо ответил он.

* * *

Однажды Дик Грейсон переехал в Детройт, но Брюс Уэйн отказался смириться с разлукой и продолжил следить за Диком через маячок в его руке.  
— Если дружишь, отпусти, — тоном проповедника увещевал Кларк Кент. — Если он твой, то обязательно вернётся, а если нет — то никогда твоим и не был…  
— Я Бэтмен, у меня нет друзей! — окрысился Брюс.  
Кларк горестно вздохнул.

* * *

Однажды Кори Андерс пошла на роллердром и встретила Дика Грейсона.  
— Ты, значит, и есть тот самый хрен? — сказала она.  
Дик закатил глаза: каламбуры с его именем вышли из моды в нулевые, а то и в сороковые.  
— Я Дик, — сказал Дик.  
Кори прищурилась:  
— Хрен из Детройта.  
О, эта женщина, казалось, видела его насквозь!  
— Вообще-то, из Готэма… — промямлил Дик, чувствуя, как неотвратимо влюбляется. — Да, это я.

* * *

Однажды Дик Грейсон встретил Джейсона Тодда и узнал, что у него в руке устройство слежения. Тогда он заперся в ванной и вырезал из себя последнюю связь с прошлым. Кроме костюма. И маски. И имени.  
— Если любишь, отпусти! — с надрывом сказал Дик, глядя в зеркало. — Хотя если бы ты меня любил…

В раковину капали кровь, слёзы и вода из подтекающего крана.

Брюс Уэйн включил второй альбом Адель и продолжил следить за Диком через маячок в его ноге.

* * *

Однажды Альфред Пенниуорт решил отпустить Брюса Уэйна.  
— Альфред, — строго сказал он сам себе. — Если дру… если лю… если устраиваешься на слу… если усыно…  
Отчаявшись найти универсальный глагол, Альфред всплеснул руками и замолчал. Пора было смириться с тем, что мастер Брюс не уйдёт от него никогда.

* * *

Однажды очередной грабитель спросил у Робина — уже не Робина — бывшего Робина — парня в костюме Робина — короче, у Дика Грейсона:  
— Где Бэтмен?

Дик отделал его, как бог черепаху.   
При этом он чувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, но Бэтмен, прячущийся во тьме, не стал бы оставаться в тени.

Закончив, Дик огляделся — никого.

— В жопу Бэтмена! — азартно воскликнул он.  
— Удачи с этим, — грустно сказал откуда-то сверху Кларк Кент.


	22. Похохотали и баиньки (Шерлок, Сорвиголова, СПН, Твари, Марвел, ГП, CMBYN, ВК, Черные паруса, Люди Икс, Готэм)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Slash.

Джон Ватсон встретил Шерлока Холмса, а у того телефон разрядился.  
— Хотите мой? — спросил Джон.  
— Хочу, спасибо, — ответил Шерлок. — И телефон тоже не помешает.  
Так и съехались.

* * *

— Ты смотришь так, что мне хочется раздеться, — хрипло пробормотал Фрэнк Касл.  
— Ну, раздевайся, — тяжело вздохнул Мэтт Мёрдок. — Я хоть послушаю.

* * *

Дин Винчестер как-то сказал, что в этом мире положиться можно только на семью.  
Сэм Винчестер ответил, что согласен, и с тех пор ложился только на Дина.

* * *

Решил Ньют Скамандер подкатить к профессору Дамблдору, но всё не знал, как намекнуть о своих чувствах.  
— Вы мне как брат, — признался Ньют и покраснел.  
— Друг мой, — проникновенно сказал Альбус Дамблдор, — а вот Гриндевальд мне был больше, чем брат!  
Так при своих и остались.

* * *

Тони Старк, укладывая Питера Паркера спать, всегда подтыкал ему одеяло и ворчал:  
— Спи, членистоногое.  
Засыпая, Питер каждый раз недоумевал, почему сто ног? Но то, что мистер Старк регулярно говорил о его члене, очень льстило.

* * *

— Поттер, что вы делаете! — стонал Северус Снейп. — Серьезно, вы хоть знаете, что делать?  
Сдув чёлку с глаз, Гарри ответил умудрённо:  
— Мой хороший, я в сексе восьмой год.

* * *

Леденящая кровь трагедия произошла на севере Италии: первый любовник Элио Перлмана съел второго.

* * *

Встретились как-то Леголас, капитан Флинт и Чарльз Ксавье.  
— Мой Арагорн смелый, как лев! — сияя глазами, сказал Леголас.  
— А мой Сильвер хитрый, как лисица, — добавил Флинт.  
— А у моего Эрика как у коня, — скромно сообщил Чарльз. Вообще-то, он имел в виду зубы, но решил не уточнять. Должна в мужчине быть какая-то загадка.

* * *

Шёл как-то Томас Уэйн по улице, видит — в подворотне пьяный Альфред Пенниуорт лежит.  
— Надо же, мужика кто-то выбросил! — воскликнул Томас. — Да его отмыть-причесать — с таким ещё вовсю спать можно!  
Поднял Томас Альфреда, домой привёл, накормил, приодел.  
А потом сын вырос и с остальным помог. 


	23. Порвали два баяна (GoT, DC, Американские боги, Good Omens, Борджиа)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218112503.htm).

Суини: Будешь участвовать в групповухе?  
Тень: А кто ещё придёт?  
Суини: Я и твоя жена.  
Тень: Нет, так я не хочу.  
Суини: Ладно, тогда твою жену я вычёркиваю.

* * *

Робины возвращаются из отпуска.  
Тим, виновато: Приеду домой — всё Коннеру расскажу.  
Джейсон: Ну ты и смелый!  
Дэмиан: ТТ, ну ты и глупый.  
Дик: Ну у тебя и память…

* * *

Однажды Азирафаэль заметил на улице прелестную даму.  
— Обернитесь, леди, — позвал он. — Я дам вам персик.  
Кроули обернулся.  
Что ж. Пришлось отдать и персик, и вишенку, и свою ангельскую розу.

* * *

— Пап!  
— Не папкай.  
— Ну па-ап.  
— Не папкай.  
— Его Высокопреосвященство, епископ римский, верховный понтифик, слуга слуг божьих.  
— Этого тоже не делай.

* * *

Джейме: Вон та рыжая — любовница мейстера, брюнетка — любовница главнокомандующего, а обе дорнийки — любовницы нашего брата.  
Серсея: А высокая блондинка?  
Джейме: А, это моя.  
Серсея: Наша-то лучше всех!

* * *

Заходят как-то в бар герцог Саффолк, Наполеон Соло, Август Уокер и Геральт, а бармен говорит:  
— У вас усы плохо замазаны.

* * *

Брюс: Альфред, мы так давно живём вместе… Не пора ли подумать о свадьбе?  
Альфред: Пора, сэр. Да только кому мы с вами нужны!

* * *

Подрик: У моей жены такая большая задница, что когда она садится обедать, я пододвигаю ей сразу три стула.  
Бронн: А у моей жены такая огромная задница, что во все двери она входит бочком — иначе застревает.  
Тирион: В восьмом сезоне Бриенну посвятили в рыцари.  
Бронн и Подрик: ???  
Тирион: А всё остальное — жопа. 


	24. Куда подать акт протеста (DC, Робины, Бэтмен, разные)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218112503.htm).

В Метрополисе шептались, будто у Бэтмена в помощниках задрот, псих, чмо и шлюха.  
В Готэме Робинов называли иначе: Умный, Злой, Совсем злой и Робин пониженной социальной ответственности.

* * *

Дик Грейсон играючи превращал гомофобов в бисексуалов, но лишь один мужчина на его пути всегда выбирал вилкой в глаз.

* * *

— Стой! — грозно прорычал Бэтмен. — Ты обвиняешься в краже бриллиантов, секретных чертежей и трёх миллионов долларов! И моего сердечка.

Селина украла у него ещё и поцелуй.

* * *

Узнав, что встречаться с Диком Грейсоном — то же самое, что воевать, сотни американцев получили ветеранское удостоверение, а Старфайр — медаль за отвагу.

* * *

В детстве Тим Дрейк любил Рождество. Он садился на коленки к Санте Клаусу, рассказывал, каким был послушным, и получал конфеты.

Тим вырос, но на колени к дедушкам всё равно тянуло.

* * *

Дик: А сколько вам лет?  
Слэйд: Ну, скажем, за семьдесят.  
Дик, подумав: За семьдесят — это не дорого.

* * *

Дэмиан Уэйн подаёт объявление в «Готэм Газетт»: «Пропала собачка, овчарка, серая, ласковая, сука, падла, будь проклята эта страна».

* * *

Заходят как-то в текст Рик, акробат, Найтвинг и Агент 37.

Вот это дико, например.

* * *

Барбара: Что случилось с твоей сюжетной аркой?  
Дик: Её застрелили в голову.

* * *

Голосуй, не голосуй,  
Брюсу зацензурят хуй.

* * *

Джейсон: …и тогда Джокер поймал меня и говорит: «Соси, а не то убью».  
Тим: И что ты выбрал?  
Джейсон: Убили меня, Тим, убили. 


End file.
